


Bird Song

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [151]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Brothers, Community: comment_fic, Flash Fic, Gen, Wordcount: Less than 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward's waking.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a five-sentence challenge, with the prompt: _author's choice, author's choice, the bluebird carries the sky on his back (Thoreau)_.

The stupid birds are singing loud enough to wake him from his sleep. Edward groans, cracking an eye open. It’s still dark beyond the curtains, fluttering in the early morning breeze. 

“It’s a great way to wake up, isn’t it, listening to the birds sing?” Alphonse asks from his bed. 

Edward studies his brother, his flesh-and-blood, breathing, _living_ brother, and agrees.


End file.
